Pequeños revoltosos
by Ren Phanteas Mircea
Summary: Momentos en la vida de Judar teniendo la responsabilidad de ser padre. Relatos cortos de 400 palabras con orden cronológico. AU. Yaoi Shonen-ai Mpreg. Pareja no definida.
1. Chapter 1

Judar comprendió entonces, exactamente hace unos once meses, que había cometido aquello que todo joven consideraba el primer error fatal en la vida si es que se quería una vida decente y sin muchas complicaciones.

La espalda le dolía y recordó con escasa claridad que la noche anterior se levantó de la cama más de seis veces para atender el llanto de unos niños que no le dejaban dormir en paz desde hace ya varios días.

A los dos meses de ser invitado a una fiesta en la cual se hubo olvidado de hasta su nombre y de despertar pasado medio día sin ropa y con un dolor de cadera espantoso, luego de uno que otro mareo y de una carrera rápida desde un pasillo cualquiera de la facultad hasta el baño más próximo y que por insistencia de Kougyoku acudiese a un médico…

Enterarse que estaba preñado, es decir, que tenía un mocoso dentro, fue el menor de sus problemas.

Arba le hubo dado una cachetada al enterarse y le corto prácticamente todos los ingresos económicos que ella le daba. Eso fue el primer golpe bajo aparte de que claro esta, se vio forzado a dejar los estudios. Fue un solo descuido que comenzó una cadena de desastre que a esta altura no deseaba recordar.

Pero al menos Kougyoku había saltado de felicidad después de minutos antes haberse estado mordiendo el labio con preocupación. Judar bufó, feliz de que al menos antes de que sus padres fallecieran, ellos lograsen dejarle la casa a su nombre en lugar de condenarlo a ser un huérfano sin hogar. Arba fue la peor madre adoptiva que cualquiera pudo pedir.

Pero al final, por alguna fuerza misteriosa, las cosas habían resultado medianamente bien y ahora estaba allí, en casa, restregándose los ojos, obligándose a despertar solo para encontrarse con la misma imagen que llevaba hallando casi todas las mañanas luego de una noche tan turbulenta.

Los mocosos dormían apaciblemente en la bonita cuna que compartían.

Porque si, resultaron ser un par de gemelos en lugar de una bola de masa que lloriqueaba durante las noches.

Judar se les quedo contemplando y reconoció con cierto fastidio que ya debía de estar sonriendo como estúpido. Fue difícil, abrumador y cansado. Pero esos niños eran lo mejor que le había pasado luego de la muerte de sus padres.

Era solo el principio del recorrido, Akaraou y Subaru crecerían.


	2. Chapter 2

Reconocía que se había equivocado al pensar que los primeros meses serían difíciles. Los gemelos eran una dificultad constante que abrumaba la mayoría de sus sentidos. Pero ese par de enanos le pertenecían y no podía simplemente deshacerse de ellos. Esa era una opción que jamás contemplaría. La dificultad de criarlos aumentaba día con día y Kougyoku no hacia mas que mirar con el entrecejo fruncido la situación cada que iba a visitarlos.

La vieja quería decirle algo, lo sabía por todas esas veces en que ella abría la boca y la cerraba de inmediato, mirando cualquier otra cosa que no fuese él.

Era una equivocación tremenda creer que la dificultad de criar a sus hijos (la palabra todavía se le hacía un poco rara) era solo en un principio y ahora estaba sintiéndose un idiota al verse agobiado por problemas que anteriormente creyó serian sencillos.

Dulce, dulce ingenuidad. Nada era como lo pensaba.

Subaru balbuceo un par de cosas en su idioma de bebé hacia su hermano y se soltaron en risas con golpeteos sobre los platos de comida. A Judar la escena le sacaba un par de gruñidos.

Como si el tener que limpiar la pared usada de blanco para proyectiles de pure no fuese suficiente, ahora debía de encargarse de limpiar a los niños que tenían toda la cara manchada. Eso, y lavarles la ropa que se supone había salido de la lavadora hace dos horas.

Maldijo. Pero se guardo las malas palabras en su mente. Estaba, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, controlando aquella impulsividad que siempre lo caracterizaba para poder reemplazarla con una divina paciencia digna de los dioses.

Se la pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo cuidando a esos enanos y el resto en el trabajo. No, las horas de dormir no contaban por la escasas que eran.

El timbre de la casa se escucho por todo el lugar, dejando estáticos a los enanos que luego de lo que Judar creía era un debate a base de balbuceos entre ellos, se decidieron por mirar el reloj colgado en la pared al mismo tiempo. Ellos rieron y miraron en dirección en donde estaba la puerta. Akaraou y Subaru tenían las mejillas sonrosadas por la emoción.

Suspiro, sabiendo que quedarían decepcionados. A los segundos, la puerta que daba a la calle se abrió sin que el dueño tuviese que intervenir y Yunan apareció.

— ¡Niños! —Akaraou emitió algo muy parecido a un jadeo antes de que Subaru se pusiera a sollozar.

El niñero de siempre andaba de parciales en la universidad y no se presentaría a cuidarlos al menos durante dos semanas.


End file.
